For the Love of Gargamel Alternated
by LikoPilio
Summary: What's will happen if Lazy and Brainy decide to team up to prevent Papa smurf turn back petrified Gargamel and Azrael to life? An alternate story of 'For the Love of Gargamel'
1. A so-not smurfy beginning

**Hi, its likopilio again! This is my alternate version of For the Love of Gargamel. I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammatical mistake, as english is not my first language, so pleaaase, bear with me :( ; Review, of course, is always welcomed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Smurfs and all its derivative work belong to Peyo and Hanna-Barbera animation, I do not own smurf, although I do own this story**

Today is not particularly sunny day, well figuratively speaking of course. Because today _is _a sunny day, rather scorching to be exact. Perhaps, due to that reason, Lazy Smurf decide to have an ever-lasting nap under the shade of an elm tree. Seems nothing wrong with it, right? Innocent, tolerated, and rather quite-advised, well, that's true if not for the fact that all of his friend is currently _working._

Well, as if it is not oblivious enough, work and lazy are not on the same page, except in the antonym's section perhaps.

Lazy is just not _cut up_ for work.

That's a fact that even Papa Smurf had to bitterly admit it. However, quoting The Quotation of Brainy Smurf the Early Years; "As Papa Smurf always say; everysmurf has a fair share to contribute for the Smurf Village's society, for each task that might to be seems menial, miniscule, and fast to dismissed are the one that build our Village as one; each and every one of us has a liability, accountability, and responsibility that must be shared in each corresponding capability." Or in a commoner's language, laysmurf's term, and simple English that phrase is translated to: Everysmurf must do their job their best at.

That's why lazy still have to work.

Usually, lazy _work_ as the Guardian of the Last Gate; Quality Control; Quality Assurance of high-end, best-selling, top-branded, most-efficient fatigue healer contraption ; mattress and bed.

But, due to the fact that not every day smurfs need new bed, Lazy is currently… unemployed.

That's why, taking his free time into account, and his obligation to still contribute to smurf village, Lazy now leaping from one job to another or a phase that called ; doing an odd job.

Today is not particularly sunny day, well figuratively speaking of course. Because today is a sunny day, rather scorching to be exact. Greedy Smurf decide to have a special cuisine delicacy for -himself- everysmurf dinner, Twilight herbs sautéed with marinated apricot cream and Pottage of herb's compilation. Mmmm, how delicious! He drooled.

Both of the recipe called for series of vegetable; carrot, zucchini, cauliflower, corn, asparagus, and of course the twilight herb.

Realizing his stock of twilight herb had dissipated – mostly *ehem* eaten for midnight snack– Greedy ask three smurf that happening to pass his mushroom's house by to do his 'scavenging' for him.

"Tracker! Lazy! Smurfette!" Greedy shouts as he wave his right hand through window to the three smurfs mentioned

"Yes Greedy?" ask Tracker as he and the other smurfs walked toward him.

"What's the matter Greedy? Smurfette cooed.

"Whaat is it greeedyzzz.?" mutter Lazy, obviously sleepy.

"Today I will smurf 'a special' for dinner! Twilight herbs sautéed with marinated apricot cream and Pottage of herb's compilation!" Greedy answers enthusiastically.

"Well, it will be smurfy, Greedy!" Tracker says, which followed by Smurfette and Lazy's nod.

"But, I seems to ran out the twilight herbs, could you smurf that for me?"

"Certainly Greedy, we like to help!" Smurfette answers.

"Not to mention if 'a special' in a stake. Right, Lazy?" Tracker says, smirking.

"Ha? Ha? Ah… Sure, Greedy, we will smurf the herbs." Lazy stutters, half-asleep.

"Good! Here, take this sacks, smurf it full, will you?"

"Okay Greedy, anything you say."

So, with that, the three smurfs venture into the forest, in a quest of Twilight Herbs. Originally, the twilight herbs is a rare herbs, not because for its small quantity, but because its randomness place of growth, unlike most plant that has fixed place to grow, twilight herbs is different, for example mushroom will prefer to grow in the humid place, and apple prefer to grow in higher mountainous altitude, twilight herbs grow in random place, each year is different, from the sandy beach, muddy swamp, or even in inactive volcano. And due to that reason it acquired its name, twilight herbs, for you will begin your search in the dawn and found it at twilight.

But of course, that mentioned problem is not a problem. For one of the venturing smurfs is Tracker smurf. Tracker smurf has a gift, his nose. Well, not his nose to be exact, but a wondrous sense of smell that will bring envy of any single living canine family, just give Tracker Smurf a whiff of your need to be found item, clothes of a lost smurf, and Tracker will surely able to 'track' it/him/her down to the end of earth. On the top of that, tracker nose able to sniff the change of air, the turn of weather, the switch of season, and so on. Tracker had history to correctly predict early winter, early spring, and even a coming storm, where the other smurfs thought it to be a nonsense. But of course, Tracker prediction was right. So to be quoting his own word "Tracker smurf's nose is never wrong."

That is why, finding twilight herbs is a smurfling play for Tracker. Just half an hour of sniffing the air, and twilight smurf is already found, luckily this year twilight herbs choose a less dangerous place to grow ; in a simple clearing under the shades of tree. And with that the three smurfs begin smurfing the herbs.

"Greedy, sure want an awful lot herbs for his soup." Smurfette commented.

"Pottage, Smurfette, and yes I hoped it's worth it." Tracker says.

"Have you found any, Lazy?"

"Ah? Ah? Oh, no Tracker. I'll see if I can smurf some over there." Remark Lazy that obviously had fallen asleep, intentionally.

Tracker know this, and give him a scowl.

But of course, Lazy is lazy. He just walked to another edge, hide from his friend's view behind an oak tree and continue to sleep.

"Smurf anymore lazy?" Smurfette asks, try to *encourage* him.

"Oh, I'm still looking Smurfette, it might take me a while." Lazy replies, shamelessly as he begin to snore which followed by Smurfette and Tracker inside sigh.

Meanwhile…

"A drop of snake venom, five slices of itchy nat fungus, two vial of slimy slime, three drachm of grinded mandrake root, crush it until forming a gooey liquid. And add a bucketful of stinkweed's extract." Read a crooked figure from his magic book as he put the magical ingredients to a boiling pot.

"Simmer it with medium heat for fifteen minutes and read this spell."

_Evil power, evil power, listen to me who plead for your hour_

_I offer you the liquid of death and my right to atone! So whoever touch it will be turned into stone! _

As this figure finish casting the spell, a reddish smoke puffed from the pot. Seeing this, the figure jumped for joy.

"I did it Azrael! I did it!"

"Mreawh?"

"This potion, my evil wondrous vile potion, will be just the thing I need, to end those despicable wretched smurf, once it for all!"

"Mreawh?"

"Urrghh! You useless fleabag! Come on! Let's go the forest, I will show you!" said the figure as he carefully placed the potion in spray container.

Dream is the best, real dream I mean, thought Lazy. The dream of the dreamworld of course, not a subtle transcend of imagination like Dreamy's daydream, _smurf, _I don't even know why Dreamy got that marvelous name _Dreamy_ instead of me, well maybe it's because my attitude? And sure, Smurfs can't have same name for different smurf.

Back to the point, dream is the best, dream of the dreamworld, a place where your imagination turned to reality by just wishing it? Well, it's a world for me. If it's not for the fact that I'll _smurfed_ if not periodically having a meal and be shunned if not sufficiently enough socialize with my fellow smurfs, I rather live there, _forever_.

This is my world, with every inch that crafted is belonged to my imagination.

"So you see Azrael? I've had it! I'm not going to catch a smurf to lose them again!"

"Mreawh?" asked the ginger fluffed cat, confused.

"With my wonderfully evil potion, Azrael, I will turned that vile blue vermin into stone!"

"One by one every time I catch it! Isn't it wonderful Azrael?! A whole forest, no no, a whole world withouc smurfs! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Mreawh!" Azrael Coos, happy for his master.

_ZzzZzZzZZZZz_

"Sstt! Silence Azrael, do you hear that?"

"Mreawh?"

"Snoring! It's one of the little blue bon bon!"

"There it is! He is sleeping!" Shout the figure as he swept away the smurfs with his right hand.

"Gargamel!" Lazy screams, surprised to see the figure who turned to be Gargamel had catch him.

"Ha, ha, ha, now take this!" Laughed Gargamel maniacally as he spray the potion to Lazy.

Seeing the weird green potion being sprayed on him, Lazy duck instantly to Gargamel's palm, made the potion miss him.

Gargamel who surprised by Lazy's reflex, confused for a second, Lazy do not waste any time, and bite Gargamel's hand as hard as he could, sending that tattered-robe wizard, to release his grip as he hold his right hand and howl an excruciating pain.

Free from Gargamel's grip lazy run as fast as he could. Seeing this, Azrael dash toward him in attempt to catch the fleeing smurf, just in a matter of seconds before the scruffy cat managed to catch Lazy, a blue hand from underground pull the running smurf.

"Ssshhhh!" hissed the owner of the blue hand who turned to be Smurfette. Tracker and Smurfette tell Lazy that they find a rabbit hole underground, and use it to hide from Gargamel when they heard Gargamel is coming.

Azrael who see this begin to put his paw to the rabbit hole to catch the smurf who currently leaned to the wall to avoid Azrael's paw.

"Where did he go?" Gargamel piped as he walk backward; observing the surrounding.

Unfortunately, this line of action is a bad luck for Gargamel. Because, just after few steps back, he accidentally stepped on Azrael's tail who shrieked and leapt sky high in surprise, successfully landing on Gargamel's head.

"Let go, you useless fleabag! Let it go!" cursed Gargamel to the frenzied cat. But it is to no avail, as the turn of event get worse.

Reacting to pain caused by Azrael's continuous scratching, Gargamel accidentally throw the potion upward, and as a law of gravity dictates, the potion fell down. Landing on top of his head,

"Oh no!" said Gargamel as the gooey green liquid petrify him.

Curious to see what's happened the three smurfs pop their head out of the rabbit hole to peek. Needless to say, they all surprised to the turn of event.

"Gargamel..." Said tracker.

"Azrael…" cooed Smurfette.

"Has turned to stone!" Shout all of them.

Seeing this, the three smurfs, run as fast as they could to the village, including Lazy, who has sleepy mark on his face.

"Gargamel had turned to stone!"

And with that everysmurf ran toward the pointed direction, toward the petrified Gargamel.

And the La la la's song could be heard, echoed through the forest.


	2. Point of View : Brainy

Brainy smurf is apprentice of Papa smurf. Apprentice is someone, or in this case, some smurf, who learn something from the smurf who be apprenticed for.

Brainy learn magic from Papa smurf.

Papa smurf is a wizard, or that what he claimed to be, even though, he is more likely to be alchemist as his term of magical power came from multivarious kind of potion that he mixed beforehand.

It is to Papa smurf's belief that magic should only be used within the presence of catalyst, in this case a potion or a magical item. Because magic that casted without catalyst may not properly functioning, or worse they demand too much from the caster as there is no such thing as a free lunch.

And as Papa smurf's apprentice, or his personal assistant as he often proudly pronounce, Brainy know this, the fact of catalytic law. And in his quest to attain the respect of other smurfs, Brainy eagerly study magic.

He read all the books, comprehend them, and continually practice the spells, even that had yet been taught to him.

But, due to his arrogant streak, over self-confidence, and ignorance beyond unknown resulting a really 'blown up' situation, Papa smurf is not really comfortable with Brainy helping his experiment and often politely excused him.

Due to this reason, Brainy compromise with stealthily doing some secret experiment and learning spellbook in Papa smurf Laboratory when Papa's smurf is away.

Like today.

"Hhoaam.. Gee, Brainy, isn't it too early to do sumthin'? Clumsy smurf complained as he dragged toward Papa smurf's lab.

"No Clumsy, as I told you before, Papa smurf will be back at noon, and I need you to do my experiment." Brainy say matter-o-factly.

As the two smurf reach Papa smurf's lab, Brainy slowly push the door. He cringed as the creaking sound that the door made, after making sure the situation is clear, he hurriedly tell Clumsy to go in.

"Gosh, Brainy, won't Papa smurf be angry if we just go in without permission?"

"Of course not, Clumsy, as Papa smurf always say his library is always open to everysmurf, and just in coincidence that his lab and library are in the same place, so we in manner of speaking, we just using Papa smurf's library."

"Err, whatever you says, Brainy."

"Good! Now be a good smurf and help me please, put that green vial, on the table."

"This one?"

"Yes."

"Now, wait." Brainy says, as he draw a complicated magic circle in the floor.

"Now, Clumsy, smurf this rock, please. And stand in the center of the circle."

"Err, Brainy isn't this my rock that can smurf the future?" Asks Clumsy, starring to the shiny glowing pink rock in his hand.

"Yes Clumsy, it is."

"What you gonna smurf with it, Brainy? Papa smurf take it away from me, he said this rock made we become _unsmurfy._"

"Do you see Clumsy that this rock, can smurf the future, but is fixed to one person, the one who unearthed it! You, Clumsy!"

"Uh-huh."

"And furthermore, even though this rock capable to tell the future, it just tell random and incomplete version of the future, resulting in a wrong deduction!"

"Ehh?"

"Its mean this rock is don't tell all the future, Clumsy." Brainy sighed.

"Ooh."

"So, with the ancient spell that I researched, we will be able to take complete control of the rock, and the rock may tell us all the future!"

"Aaah!"

"And you, my dear friend, Clumsy smurf, will help me do just that!"

"How, Brainy? I don't know anythin' magic."

"Simple, the spell call for the person who unearthed the stone to smurf at the center. You do that, and I'll take care the rest."

"Oh, okay, Brainy."

"Two glass of water from River of Time, a sprinkle of Pixie's dust, five drops of smurf essence, two-three ounce of belladonna's extract, stir fast."

"Three slices of lily pad, a leaf from dragon's flower, a bit of copper-zinc alloy, and a bottleful of alkaline smurf."

"Add a ginger, with a touch of holy."

_Spell of magic! Spell of Time! The dust of mystic! The tome of mime!_

_Hear my plea, and bestow your glee! For the future I ask, from this rock you lapse! _

_Unchain the seal of this restrained stone! To that whomever, may know it throne! _

The pot boiling fast. Sparkling so many colors at once.

Now.

Brainy quickly take the boiling pot and place it under the dusking sun. After a while the potion calmed and change into some kind of thin white paste.

"Now Clumsy, hold still, do not move. Do not make any sudden move."

"O-Okay, Brainy" Clumsy says, frightened.

Brainy take the pot and pour the potion on the edge of the circle, the white paste, being magical, circling the magic diagram and coating every inch of the graph and the ancient word that written on the magic circle.

_Litotes_

_And therefore, the Queen of Lameria says, that the sparkling stone on his hand is a caused of distort and destruct._

_For people who know the future always try to alter it to profit their side. And they're doing so, by destroying each other who try to do the very same._

_So the Minister Ollegraf and Alchemist Lysilla is called by the Queen._

"_Have you heard the death of my beloved? My royal subject?"_

"_We are, my Queen" They answer_

"_For this stone is the cause of distort, the spreader of destruct, much less like the Golden Apple, that every God despise."_

"_So for that I edict, to you my Honorable Alchemist, to use whatever it take in your prowess to restrain this stone power. And for you my Trusted Minister to use whatever it take to earthen this stone so there are no more living being to fall in attempt to harness its power."_

"_As you wish, my Queen."_

_And so the alchemist cast a binding spell to restrain its power and after that the minister is ordered to hide it in the place that never seen._

_But as age pass, the stone unearthed, as the binding spell of alchemist grow weaker, the person who unearth it capable to see some part of the future._

_However, as the saying goes 'history repeat itself'. The power of magic is causing struggle to the being who try to possess it. Until the owner decide that is not worth the sacrifice, and earth it back._

_Litotes._

_And the cycle is continued. Until it placed on your hand. Clumsy smurf. _

_Litotes._

_You are good-hearted, kind, a bit of clumsy, but that's who you are. Are you willing to take the risk of destruction, for releasing the binding of the stone?_

_Smurf in front of you is yet a great wizard, apprentice I see. Eager to learn, eager to know, and eager to do the best, sometimes even if it a bit crossing the line. In thirty seconds, the chain will be broken, and the stone power will be released. _

_Stop it, Clumsy. Stop him unchained the seal._

Clumsy blinked, the stone talked to him, well, maybe not the stone but the ghost of the stone, or the spell that bind the stone, but clumsy know none of this. He only know that Brainy must be stopped. So he shout as loud as he can.

"Stop Brainy! The stone said don't unchained the seal!"

The glowing aura stop instantly, Brainy blinked. Normally, he will shunned Clumsy for talking nonsense, right, the stone that can talk. However, Brainy know Clumsy, and Clumsy is not a really bright smurf, he is not really know words. In fact, he still need help to read. How come he know _seal_? Not to mention, _unchained_. So someone must tell him.

The stone stop glowing, Brainy fell to the ground.

"_Amorel. Disappear_." Brainy says, make the magic circle vanish.

"What do you mean Clumsy?" Brainy asks, starring to his friend asking for explanation.

After a brief explanation. Brainy sighed. He don't know this. Well, he should know. The fact that he skipped the history section and just went through the spell section is the reason for his obliviousness.

Suddenly.

"_So you see, little one. That's why you should learnt everything before performing a spell." _The stone says, glowing.

"Yes, thank you, I know that, now." Brainy remarked.

"_Now if you'll be so kind, please mend the seal that you happen to let loose." The stone says, in a cynic tone._

"Alright..." Brainy says, weakly under his breath.

As Brainy mend the seal, suddenly he see a vision. A future vision. He, Clumsy, Handy, Hefty, and Grouchy is trying to balance the mushroom top to make a perfect mushroom house for Flighty.

_Wow. I can see future._

Now, his vision continue, Tracker, Smurfette, and Lazy run toward them and shouting that Gargamel turn to stone caused by his own foolishness.

_What a happy ending!_

But, Papa smurf see this, and says something about smurfy thing to do, and by Tracker's help gather a special herbs to create an antidote to free Gargamel and Azrael from the curse.

_That's not right! Don't Papa smurf know, how many times that evil wizard try to capture us, eat us, or turned us into gold? Oh, this is not happening. This is so not happening._

And the future stone smirked.


	3. It's time to ACT!

"Come on, Clumsy! This is not the time for dilly-dolly!" Brainy says as he drag Clumsy toward the running smurfs that curious to see the petrified Gargamel.

"Gargamel has turned to stone!" Hefty shout, making Jokey who currently wrapping his box lost concentration and resulting the infamous explosion.

"That's not funny." Jokey spout, as he follow the other smurfs.

"Gargamel has turned to stone!" again, Hefty shout, as the group passing Painter who currently _painting _the scenery. Hearing Hefty, he drop his brush, and leave his painting to follow the other smurfs.

"Gargamel has turned to stone!" again, Hefty shout. This time, Papa smurf is the one who heard it. And after said that he better take a look, he follow the crowd.

Not too long, the smurfs arrived at the pointed place, stealthily they hide themselves behind the bushes and tree. After confirming that Gargamel and Azrael are indeed turned to stone, the smurf swarmed to them in joy.

"The last smurf to the top is a wet smurf!" Hefty piped up, laughing, as he and several other smurfs climb to Gargamel and Azrael statue.

"Good thing, this is happen Gargamel, cause I just want to give you the old one-two!" Hefty says, grinning and begin punching Gargamel on the nose.

"He, he, that's show him, Hefty!" Jokey says, laugh, seeing Hefty holding his hand in pain due to that reckless punch.

_La la la la la sing a happy song_

_La la la la la smurf it all day long_

All the smurfs are happy, and dancing in circle around Gargamel and Azrael's statue. Meanwhile, Smurfette, Tracker, and Clumsy are poising in front of the statue for Painter's new masterpiece.

"Excuse me, my little smurf." Papa smurf says, trying to catch the smurfs attention.

_La la la la la sing a happy song_

_La la la la la smurf it all day long_

"Excuse me!" says Papa smurf again, but still, no smurf seems to listen.

_La la la la la sing a happy song_

_La la la la la smurf it all day long_

"EXCUSE ME!" Papa smurf shout, finally catching all the smurf attention.

"Could you please tell me what's happened here?" Papa smurf says.

"Ohh papa smurf, Gargamel try to turn us to stone!"

"But we didn't let him!"

"And he spilled all over himself!"

"Please! Please! Smurf down a minute, my little smurfs!" Papa smurf says.

"Gargamel did this to himself?" ask Papa smurf.

"Yes, Papa smurf." Answer Smurfette.

"Hmm, follow me everysmurfs!" Papa smurf commands.

"Where we going, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette says, confused.

"To Gargamel's!" Papa smurf answers.

"To Gargamel?!" Lazy, Tracker, and Smurfette says, shocked to Papa smurf's exclaimed.

"To find an antidote!" Papa smurf says.

"TO FIND AN ANTIDOTE?" the three smurfs says, shocked even more.

"Why, Papa smurf?" Smurfette says, as she and two other smurf try to stop Papa smurf.

"Gargamel want to destroy us!" Lazy add.

"Because my little smurfs, if we don't help Gargamel and Azrael, then we are not better than they are."

"Ooooh" Says the three smurf.

_In Gargamel's hovel._

"I know this is the formula, that will change Gargamel back to his old rotten self, but one of the pages worn away, one ingredient is missing!" Papa smurf says as he flipped through Gargamel's spellbook.

Blam!

"Oh well, guess we have to forget the whole thing, then!" Tracker says.

"Hold it, smurfs, we have to do what's right!" Papa smurf piped.

"But, Papa smurf, Gargamel and Azrael, they are enemy." Tracker says.

"Tracker, we don't have to like them, but we do have to save them, someone you'll understand."

"Now, come my little smurfs, perhaps I can find the missing ingredient in one of my book."

_Back in the village_

Tracker, Smurfette, Painter, Vanity, and Jokey is chattering. They silently complained and slightly cursed Papa smurf's over _smurfiness _to find the antidote.

Meanwhile, twenty apples away, Brainy observing them from afar. Now this is my chance, Brainy thought. He hate Gargamel, that failed excuse as a wizard always try to catch a smurf, try to eat them, turned them to gold! Brainy himself chilled when he remember one occasion that Gargamel had manage to turn him, Grandpa, and Sassette into gold coin, thank heaven for Papa smurf and Handy able to reverse the spell or they will remain gold for good.

But now, when lady luck smile upon them, that evil nasty wizard turned to stone by himself, Papa smurf is too _smurfy_ and willing to change Gargamel's back! Doesn't Papa smurf know, how many times they had saved Gargamel, but in the end, he always back to his old rotten self and try to catch the smurf despite their selflessness and kindness?

Oh, no, not this time. Gargamel is not going back to life. Even if that's Papa smurf's wish.

"_Pssst!" _Brainy hissed.

"_PSSSTT!"_

"What's that strange kind of sound?" Vanity says.

"That a hiss, Vanity." Tracker says.

"A hiss?" Smurfette says.

"Yes, a sound that produced by snake."

"A SNAKE?" Lazy scream.

"_No, you bumbling moron it's me Brainy, come here!"_

"Brainyz?" Painter says.

"Where are you, Brainy? I can't smurf you, is this some kind of trick? If it is, its super smurfy, Brainy!" Jokey add.

"_No! This is a telepathy! I talk directly to your mind! Now stop asking question and come to my house!"_

"Ze? Brainyz can do that?" Exclaimed Painter, surprised.

"Yes Painter, I can. Now, all of you, my house, now! Except you Painter, please fetch Handy and Sculptor and tell them to go to my house, immediately."

"Uh, okay." Painter says, as he run to Sculptor's gallery.

Vanity, Tracker, Jokey, and Smurfette begin to ran toward Brainy's house, partly because they told to be hurry, mostly because they curious what Brainy up to,

"Brainy?" Smurfette says, as she push the door slowly.

"Come in! And close that door!" Brainy says.

"So why you call us Brainy?" Tracker asks.

"And while you at it, could you smurf me that trick?!" Jokey says, chuckling.

"Wait a minute, we'll need to wait for the rest of the smurfs." Brainy says as he pouring some white liquid to the pot in the fireplace and muttering something under his breath.

"What is that Brainy?" Vanity ask.

"Potion."

"Wohoo, what's kind of potion is th–"

"We're here!" Painter says bringing Sculptor and Handy smurf.

"Good! One second please."

_Interna chronos, mast veix Ardentha!_

The pot bubbling violently, white-yellowish sparkle can be seen viciously shine out of the pot. All of the smurf fell silent and slowly walk back, whilst Brainy still calm.

"It's fine. Nothing dangerous will happen." Brainy says.

And he right, because three minutes after that, the boil settled.

"Sooo, why are you calling us here, Brainy?" Handy piped up.

"Well, you all must have heard that our most villainous archenemy, Dear old Gargamel, had turned to stone."

"Yes we are." Sculptor says.

"And we should consider ourselves lucky to have that occasion happened considering all of the deed that Gargamel's had done to us."

"Of course!" Tracker says.

"Yeah, it's quite funny." Jokey says, chuckling.

"Well, I think Gargamel deserve that.." Smurfette says, rather doubted.

"However, my dear fellow smurfs, we also know that currently Papa smurf is searching for an antidote to cure Gargamel and turn his back to a form which he will be able to continue to harm us all over again!"

"Yeah, that's why, I'm building Garagamel robot, to show Papa's smurf how bad things were when Gargamel around." Handy says.

"I know Handy, your robot look smurfy, well, _unsmurfy _I mean." Sculptor says.

"Thank you, Sculptor."

"You're welcome, Handy."

"Ehm, even though your Robot is good, I mean, bad. Urrghh, I mean qualified enough to show Papa smurf how bad things were, it won't stop Papa smurf to find an antidote."

"Yeah. I knew that." Handy says, sulked.

"But, fear not, my fellow smurfs! For I Brainy smurf, has come with a plan!"

"Ze plan?" Painter asks

"What's plan, Brainy?" Vanity adds.

"This plan is simple, firstly we are going to 'switch' Gargamel's with a fake statue, and hid the real Gargamel somewhere else, so when Papa smurf is splashing an antidote to him Gargamel won't return! Because it's not Gargamel, but his statue!"

"Brilliant!" Exclaimed Handy.

"Trully marvelouz idea, Monsieur Brainy!" Painter says.

"That's idea is almost smurfy as I am!" Vanity says.

"What's we are waiting for, let's do it!" Tracker says.

"I don't know, it seems a bad Idea." Smurfette says.

"Yeah, Papa smurf will mad if he found us doing that, not to mention how we going to find enough stone and time to sculpt it?" Sculptor says as he is the one who will be expected to sculpt the statue.

"That's why, a moment ago, I hid Papa's smurf spellbook about cure on his most left side attic, that's the last place he'll search, and as another precaution, I emptied the needed ingredients that required to cure Gargamel from Papa smurf's lab. Not to mention, I already ordered a piling amount of stone from Miner, this morning."

"Wait, how you do that, Brainy?"

"Yes, it seems like you know this will happen?"

"Oh, let just say, I able to smurf the future."


	4. Smurfing Smurfous Smurf : Such a Smurf!

_Sorry for the late update, but I have exam weeks, so, first thing first :)_

_Anyhow, this is the next chapter, a bit intermezzo I say, but please enjoy, nonetheless._

_Smurfs belong to Peyo, Hanna-Barbera animation, and Sony. I don't own smurfs, although I do own this story._

_-And Please review, That will keep me encouraged to post the next chapter_

* * *

"Higher!" Sculptor shout as he oversee Hefty, Handy, and Jokey hoist the piles of rock that Mason and Miner provided this morning.

Sculptor knew that they don't have much time, even though there are many smurfs that helped, collecting 14 apples high of stones were an arduous task for a creature that only 3 apples high. It's a miracle that they managed to piled enough by the midnight.

Fortunately, Clumsy and Smurfette managed to convince Papa Smurf to postpone his antidote research until morning, stating that the day was getting late, and the smurf, notably Papa Smurf himself, require some rest.

Initially, Papa smurf reluctant to heed, but after discovering his potion shelf somehow had been emptied, he has no other choice, but agreeing to Clumsy and Smurfette's suggestion with an exasperated sigh.

That's why even though Sculptor believed that the true art don't born from a rush, he has to do it fast. Bringing his hammer and chisel, he started to work on the statue. Firstly, he need to do a _roughing out_, it means he must _pitch_ or cut the outer part of the stone, by carefully knocking off the large portion of unwanted stone using chisel and mallet to create a rough shape of Gargamel holding Azrael.

Next, he must do the refining, after a rough shape had been finished, using toothed chisel, sculptor begin to carve the detailed part of Gargamel's. His rag clothes, surprised facial expression, and of course, the hand that hold Azrael.

After that is the final stage, using rasp and riffles. He sweep the rest of brittle from the surface, making the statue smooth and refined. Next, he carefully add some line for the folded part of the clothes, and a bit of shading to make it more realistic.

"And it's done!" exclaim sculptor who look satisfied his own work. While it's still worry him that Papa Smurf could differentiate the real Gargamel from the statue, he assure himself that Papa Smurf is too sincere to accuse his own little smurfs to do the act of deserting someone life.

To tell the truth, Sculptor himself doesn't feel comfortable doing this kind of unsmurfy things. But, as Brainy has said;

"_It might seems to be bad, cruel, or plainly unsmurfy, but remember my fellow smurfs that this action which we are going to take is for a greater good; honestly, which one of you really want Gargamel come back to life? Continue chasing us? Trying to turn us to gold or extract our essence? For no other reason than fulfill his unquenchable thirst of a mere greed? How do you know that someday he won't 'accidentally' kill us? "_

"_And that's why my fellow smurfs, I suggest this very plan."_

-000-

"Heave-ho! Heave-ho! Come on guys! We can smurf it!" Clumsy shout as he, Hefty, Jokey, and Grouchy replace Gargamel with Sculptor's statue.

"Shh, Clumsy! Do you want to smurf attention of _ze _whole village?" Painter piped up as he pointed part of the statue that need to be given a finishing touch.

"I hate attracting attention of the whole village." Grouchy says.

"We all do Grouchy, we all do." Handy says, pulling the red lever to turn on his smurftruck.

"Gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay Clumsy, you only trying to help." Hefty says, smile toward him with a reassuring nod.

"Okay smurfs! It's done!" Handy says.

"What we should do with the real Gargamel, Handy?" Jokey asks, followed by the other smurfs bewildered look.

"Well, Brainy said to smurf it in nearby cave. Other smurf will take care the rest."

"Other smurf? What do you means by 'Other smurf'?" Painter asks.

"I don't know, when I asked, Brainy didn't explain much further. He told me that I will know when the time is come."

"That's odd."

"No Painter, I smurf finally Brainy had decide to level up from babblemouth to a cryptic!" Hefty exclaims.

"I hate cryptic!"

"Crypt-what?"

"Well, no matter, it's almost noon, we should hurry, before Papa Smurf show up." Handy says, drive the smurftruck toward the mentioned cave.

-000-

"I assure you Papa smurf, it for a good cause!" Brainy says, trailing Papa smurf behind, the latter unsurprisingly have an annoyed look across his face.

"Still Brainy, you should smurfed first before you're going to use the laboratory's supply, accident might happen anytime, and due to your negligence we don't have any ingredients to cure Gargamel."

"Gargamel always Gargamel, why don't he smurfed already" Brainy mutters.

"What do you say Brainy?" Papa Smurf asks with a disagreeing tone as he raise one of his eyebrow.

"Errr, nothing Papa Smurf! Sooo… do you want me to smurf the ingredients for you?"

"Yes, please do, I will prepare the base formula where you at it, and bring Tracker along with you. He will smurf greatly."

"Yes, Papa smurf."


	5. Lazy's Laziness (Part I)

_Count, count, count! Calculate the number, figure the odds! Which is from these, were the most worth it for?_

_Value of Cost; Chapter 2 [page: 51]_

If a life counted by what you are and by what you attain, whether its specialization in skill, expertise in certain field, contribution to your society, or even a fame and possession of certain resources, it was inevitable that _value_ will be adhered to those.

Your worth in society were quantified. Ranked. Measuring your achievement, measuring _value_ you brought.

This concept is not exclusive to Human. In fact, this concept known to be an inclusive, whether it's enforced, or applied subtlety.

The Smurfs fell to the latter group.

For example, take a quick glance to Handy Smurf. Everysmurf knows Handy, he is one of the essential smurf in the village, he build the bridge, maintained the dam, and repairing most smurf possession that need a technical attention.

To be noted, Handy is a handyman, a smurf which you call when technical problem arise. Handy is an engineer.

As an engineer that run in the village which have no use for money, he able to build everything indefinitely for _free_. Due to that reason, he often exercise his hobby by building every new kind of machinery or what he proudly call a 'Smurfulator'. From weather-smurfing machine, wood-base android, smurf mobile, and another kind of thing that so innumerable that will put et cetera to shame.

Due to be a sole engineer to his village, there is no need for him to write meticulous report beside a blueprint when he want to build new contraption, no need for grant proposal, receipts, or even paper to be peer-reviewed by other engineer, because, as mentioned before, there isn't any.

Unfortunately, this situation is not without a problem. Often too ecstatic with the new idea, Handy Smurf does categorize safety as a priority. Which unsurprisingly, caused a _literally _blown-up situation. Affecting either a little part of the village (_his own workshop catch a fire_), a quite large part of the village (_nearby smurf house become a ruin_), a sufficiently large part of the village (_determined by the appearance of snarky comment from Brainy Smurf_) or even the whole village itself (_including the dam to be broken and flooded the entire village_).

But of course, because smurfs, especially Papa Smurf has a forgiving nature and most importantly, Handy smurf is and indispensable and can't be substituted (_Hefty had tried to substituted him for a day, and it's a total chaos_). Handy is always forgiven and carried a little to none annoyance attributed to him even though he created a total mess.

Now, please redirect the attention to another smurf that's –well, a bit different.

Lazy smurf.

Lazy smurf known to be… umm… lazy... He avoid work at all cost. Pretending to work when he was not and tired all the time.

His favorite catchphrase was:

"Well, it's not that I lazy, it just I don't wake up until it's time to go sleeping."

The smurfs addressed Lazy's laziness as a tolerable trait that live to his name. Which means, they don't mind as long Lazy does his share of work.

By doing his share of work means, he will fell asleep when doing his chores, and the other smurfs will do it for him. This kind of behavior not always carried well, sometimes smurfs can't tolerate it anymore, for example, it were noted that Hefty Smurf happens to punched Lazy when he read Reporter Smurf's news stating that Lazy was sleeping on the job when paired with Hefty, leaving the latter to work alone.

True, one may argue that Hefty is just a brute and have an obsolete anger management, which is partially true, since Hefty often demonstrated disagreement with violence, or at least _threat _of violence. But since, in his early 100 –ish , Papa Smurf also caught to lose his temper when dealing with lazy's laziness. It can be safely stated that Lazy's laziness isn't tolerated really well.

Which leave one question, why lazy smurf is _lazy_


	6. Lazy's Laziness (Part II)

_Imagine yourself a distant land, full in happiness that each desire take a single wish to be fulfilled; an utopian place that seems so far far away. _

_Yet, it had been visited by every living being, in their good night sleep, in the very dream._

_**Mirouzki the Sandman [page: 2]**_

"Where I am?" Gargamel muttered to himself, confused. The last thing he remember that he was in the forest chasing those little blue vermin until some kind of accident happened, he wasn't sure what it is. It's rather blurry and having a good memory is not one of his forte.

Taking a quick glance to the surrounding upon him. He stumbled. Momentarily stopped, for in the front of him there is an open field with a picturesque that was so grand that he was lost at but one word; _perfection._

Bed of flowers scattered thoroughly, with varieties covering whole spectrum of rainbow which he can't seems to recall every each; shaping various symbols of peace, love, and kindness, showing the visitor the care lavished from its gardener.

Patterned pine trees stood there majestically, with two or three feet measured range from each, guarding the long-winded road to the distinguished structure which skyscraping the horizon.

Every ten pine tree or so Gargamel thought, picnic tables were placed coupled with two long seats, both painted with a marble white and covered with laced tablecloth. As he diverting his gaze, Azrael stood beside him with similar facial expression, confused.

"Is this heaven?" Gargamel thought, well it might be and it might be not. Most likely it wasn't, he might be an unlucky, reckless, confounded dropped-out wizard, but surely, everyone, including himself, know that whomever made a contract with the great evil Beelzebub (him), casting evil spell (also him), and spending their lives chasing another sentient with means of harming them (absolutely him) won't spending their afterlife in heaven, mostly he thought he could settled in the nice part of the hell where Beelzebub give as a prize to his loyal worshippers.

"Urgh, I don't know where is this Azrael, this place is so nice. Too nice. The sun was too bright for my liking, don't you think so, Azrael?"

"Mreawh!" Azrael nod, agreeing her master's complaint.

"Well, if you like, I could dim the sun a little bit, Gargamel."

"Who is there? Who are you?"

After blurted the question, suddenly a young figure popped in front of Gargamel, smiling warmly to him and shook his hand. The figure has the same stature as Gargamel, except for the fact that he wore a gallant fur purple robe with patches of amethyst and aquamarine coupled with a silver phyrgian cap.

"Welcome to my world, Gargamel." Said the figure.

"My name is Lazy, lazy smurf."


End file.
